


Pretty Boy

by sterlingstars



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt, Established Relationship, Foggy is very good with his words, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is all drawn strings, tense muscle and gritted teeth. He was like this a lot, wound up like a toy, waiting to spring. Rigid, stiff. </p><p>When he gets under Foggy's hands, it's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

Matt is all drawn strings, tense muscle and gritted teeth. He was like this a lot, wound up like a toy, waiting to spring. Rigid, stiff. 

When he gets under Foggy's hands, it's a different story.

Foggy knows how to play Matt like an instrument. He does this often, because getting Matt into bed is the closest thing to a religious experience he's ever had. Foggy isn't a religious man by any means- but there's something about Matt Murdock in his bed that gets him to sing his praises to the good man upstairs. There's something else, something better, about Matt being the one to let blasphemy fall from his red, red mouth like a prayer as Foggy gives him just what he needs.

Foggy is a man who plays his cards right, and this time is no exception. It's easy, between them, and Foggy knows just how to get where he wants to be.

“Slow night?”

Matt nods as he pulls the cowl off his head, walking towards the couch where Foggy's waiting for him, the patient, wonderful boyfriend that he is. He offers a warm smile, even if it's lost on Matt, because that's just how he does things. 

“Minor robbery, muggers that couldn't have been over twenty... slow night, indeed.”

Matt sits on the couch, and Foggy makes a soothing noise, running a hand through Matt's hair, which is wild after taking the cowl off. It always curls up when he gets hot, and there's a ring of slightly flattened, unruly curls around his face. It's easily one of Foggy's favorite looks. 

“You did a good job,” Foggy says in a soft voice. “You always do.”

Matt hums and leans against his shoulder. Foggy smiles and kisses his head, continuing to run a hand through his hair. Matt is warm and solid against him, though the costume is a little hard. All those sharp edges and angles- little does anyone else know, the man beneath it is much softer than they could imagine.

“Why don't you get out of this thing?” Foggy says. “Put the devil away for the night. You did your job.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Foggy shuffles after him into the bedroom, Matt's hands already working to start getting himself out of the suit. Foggy helps a little, and in no time, Matt's down to his boxers. Another of Foggy's favorite looks.

He stretches and yawns, running a hand through his already messy hair. Foggy smiles, utterly charmed by the sight, and comes up behind him, wrapping his hands around Matt's waist. Matt hums and leans into the contact, sighing. Foggy softly kisses the back of his neck.

“You always do such a good job out there,” he whispers. “So good and strong, huh, Matty?”

Matt shivers a little, and Foggy smiles into his neck. He knows exactly how to make Matt tick, and praise is high on the list. He loves to be told how good he is, how beautiful, how smart and strong. Foggy indulges this at every opportunity, because he believes every word of it and loves to see Matt melt, to see him believe it for once. The sex is also a good bonus.

He lets his hands go to Matt's hips, where they rest in a firm but gentle grip. He squeezes lightly and kisses Matt's neck again.

“You look so beautiful when you come out of the suit,” he says. “You've got this look on your face... it's wild. Beautiful. You're so beautiful, Matty. You know that, right? My beautiful boy.”

Matt makes a soft noise in his throat, and Foggy hums. He turns him around and brings his hands to Matt's face, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones. He kisses him, then, and it's warm and deep and soft. Matt's lips part almost instantly, and Foggy brushes his tongue over Matt's bottom lip, coaxing a soft moan out of him. 

They deepen the kiss, Matt clinging to him, and Foggy laces his fingers in Matt's hair. It's warm, the last dredges of summer heat sweeping through the city, and Matt's body is still thrumming with leftover energy from his night on the town. He takes his hands from Matt's hair and slides them down his body, making him shiver. He gets his hands on Matt's ass and squeezes, causing the other man to groan into his mouth.

Things heat up from there, and within minutes, Foggy has Matt pressed into the mattress, groaning as he trails kisses across his neck and chest. 

“So beautiful,” he says softly. “You're so pretty, Matty.”

Matt makes a soft noise, his hands tugging at Foggy's hair. He bares his throat, and Foggy kisses all down it, warm and soft and open-mouthed. He bites, softly, near Matt's shoulder, and he moans, arching up. Foggy smiles and soothes his tongue over the bite, and repeats the process. He sucks a bruise into Matt's neck, and he knows the top of it will be visibile above the collars of his suits, and that thought gives him warm satisfaction. 

“What do you want, baby?” He asks. “Tell me what you need.”

“Anything,” Matt gasps. “I just want you to touch me.”

Foggy smiles, nuzzling his neck. “Always so eager, hm?”

Matt makes a noise of agreement, and Foggy laughs. He kisses across Matt's collarbone, and down to his chest. He licks at Matt's left nipple, and he arches his back a little, a breathy noise leaving him. Foggy's hands are on his hips, firm and warm, and he sucks on it, making Matt whimper. He's always been so sensitive, and Foggy loves to tease, draw it out and wring as much sensation out of him as he can. He sucks and licks at Matt's nipples until they're deep pink and he's panting, squirming a little underneath him. 

“You make the prettiest noises,” Foggy says sweetly. “You know that, Matty? Such beautiful noises- I love the way you sound.”

Matt blushes, turning his head a little, and Foggy smiles, pressing kisses to his flushed cheeks. He makes his way back down, all the way down, and Matt shudders as Foggy passes his erection. He presses a kiss to Matt's hip bone, humming softly.

“God Matty, you're so beautiful,” he says. “My good, beautiful boy. You know that, right? You're my good boy, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Matt whimpers, and he sounds more than a little wrecked. 

His face is red, turned to the side to try and hide it, and his lips are red and swollen from their kisses, and from the way he keeps dragging the bottom one between his teeth. His hair is wild, his cock leaking a little onto his quivering stomach, legs spead a little, and he looks utterly debauched. 

Foggy smiles and goes between Matt's legs, spreading them further apart. He kisses up Matt's right thigh-warm, lingering kisses, adding in swipes of tongue and scrapes of his teeth. Matt whines and moans, writhing a little with each brush of Foggy's mouth against his sensitive skin. Foggy loves this part- the calm before the storm. Taking Matt apart slowly but surely, doing little things to drive him wild before he really gives him what he wants. Matt's so sensitive and it's so easy, and Foggy enjoys every second of it.

“You sound so pretty,” Foggy whispers against Matt's left thigh. “I love it when you make noise. You're so good for me, Matty.”

Matt groans, and Foggy smiles. He licks a stripe up Matt's thigh, and he lets out a breathless noise, hips bucking. He smiles, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Matt's lips are parted and so, so red, his eyes wide, and that halo of wid curls makes him look like some debauched angel. 

“Foggy,” he breathes. “Foggy, please.”

“I love it when you ask nicely,” Foggy says with a smile. “Good boys ask nicely, and you're such a good boy, Matt.” 

Matt makes a soft noise in is throat, and Foggy hums. He looks at Matt's cock, and it is very interested in the proceedings, hard and pink and leaking. He leans forward and licks across the tip, precum bitter on his tongue, and Matt squirms, gasping. He repeats the process, giving teasing little flicks of his tongue, until Matt is making constant noise. He looks so pretty this way, hands fisted in the sheets while he squirms, and Foggy can't get enough of the sight.

He takes mercy and sucks the tip of Matt's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it. Matt keens, hips rising slightly, and Foggy hums, making him shudder. He goes slow, taking Matt slowly into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the underside. 

Matt bucks his hips the tiniest fraction, whimpering. Foggy gets his hands on his hips, keeping him down, and takes him in further, moaning as he sucks. He knows Matt likes that, knows how well he can feel it, so he indulges it, making sure his moans are low and loud and throaty for the full effect. Matt is making these choked, breathy noises, and Foggy is loving every second of it. 

He pops off after a moment, and comes up, kissing Matt. He's tender and soft, but deep, letting his tongue swipe over Matt's already kiss-swollen mouth and and beyond, letting Matt taste the dregs of himself on Foggy's tongue. His hands are on Matt's sides, gently rubbing him, and he makes a soft noise as he breaks their kiss.

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” he says softly. “My beautiful baby, aren't you, Matty?”

Matt is blushing to the roots of his hair, and he nods, turning his face to the side again to try and hide. It's several kinds of adorable, and Foggy peppers Matt's jaw and neck with kisses as a reward. 

“So lovely,” he coos. “Such a good, lovely boy, Matty. What do you want, sweetheart? Hm?”

Matt is gaping like a fish, trying to find his words through the haze of pleasure and praise, and Foggy is patient, letting him take all the time he needs. He stroked at Matt's sides, across his ribs and over his hips, rubbing soothing circles into his warm skin. Matt turns his head again to look in Foggy's direction, and he looks so beautiful, mouth bright red and hair wild, his hands resting above his head and clutching at the pillows. 

“I... I w-want you to fuck me,” he breathes. “Please, Foggy. Please, I need it.”

“Of course, honey, whatever you want,” Foggy says sweetly. “You're so good and sweet, you ask me so nicely for the things you want. Such a good boy, Matt.”

He runs a hand through Matt's hair, and he pushes into the contact with a sigh, eyes fluttering closed. Foggy stays like this for a little while, petting him and letting his hands roam, before he gets down to business. He gets the lube and settles back in between Matt's legs, which are still spread open eagerly for him. Smiling, he pours some into his hand, slicking up his fingers, before he pushes his index finger against Matt's entrance.

He tenses a little, jaw clenching, and immediately relaxes. Foggy just strokes him, running his slick finger across the outside of his hole, putting enough pressure to feel good, but not to penetrate. Matt whines a little, a low sound in his throat, and Foggy takes pity on him, sliding his first finger in. Matt gasps and moans, and Foggy grins. He loves this part- loves getting into the thick of it, starting off and easing into things. He loves when Matt is just on the edge of unravelling, when he's still teetering between giving into the pleasure and focusing too much, when he's aware enough to hide his face and feel embarrassed, but not quite enough to stop the noises he makes, or the way his hips move as Foggy starts thrusting his finger.

“Don't be afraid to make noise,” Foggy says. “I love the way you sound. Let me hear you, Matty.”

Matt doesn't have to be told twice, and lets loose, no longer bothering to filter the sounds he makes. They fill up his throat and pour out easy, all with the coaxing of Foggy's fingers, two now, pushing in and out of him, gentle and steady and good enough to make him keen a little. Matt's so sensitive that it's so easy to wind him up and make him feel good, and Foggy does not waste any opportunity to take advantage of it. He curls his fingers a little and Matt's hips buck, pulling a startled cry out of him. Foggy's pleased.

“You're doing so good for me,” he soothes, free hand rubbing Matt's hip. “So good, Matty, you always take me so well.”

Matt whimpers, still flushed but not even hiding his face anymore, and that's how Foggy knows he's got a victory in the bag.

He adds a third finger, then, and Matt gasps, pushing into it while he moans loudly. 

“That's it,” Foggy whispers. “Such a good boy.”

Matt makes a soft noise at the praise, and Foggy continues his work, fingering Matt at a smooth, even pace. He's writhing, breathless, his hips twitching to meet Foggy's fingers with each thrust, his mouth hanging open. He makes soothing noises while Matt continues to moan and whine, looking utterly wrecked.

“You think you're ready for me, baby?” Foggy asks. “You look so pretty- ready to take it?”

“Yes,” Matt breathes. “Yes, please.”

Foggy hums as he grabs the lube again. He slides his fingers out of Matt, drawing a whine out of him, but he rubs at his hip and makes soothing noises before popping the cap on the lube. He slicks himself up and tosses the bottle away, adjusting. He scoots in closer and lines himself up, taking a moment to tease and rub the head of his cock against Matt's slick entrance. Matt groans, and Foggy chuckles.

Finally, he slides in, and Matt's back arches, a high-pitched sound escaping him. Foggy runs his hands over Matt's sides, humming softly and making gentle noises as he pushes further into him.

“That's it,” he soothes. “So good for me, you're being so good for me, Matty, you're taking me so well. Such a good boy, so good for me, so beautiful. That's it.”

“Ah,” he gasps, face flushing again, and Foggy leans forward to pepper kisses across his jaw.

He starts to move, then, and Matt is steadily making noise with each thrust, punctuating the movement with little gasped “Ah, ah, ah”s, his lashes fluttering, hands grasping at the sheets beneath him. He looks stunning. Foggy runs his hands all over Matt as he thrusts, letting them roam across his chest, his stomach, his face. Matt's cock bobs against his stomach with each of Foggy's thrusts, flushed and hard and leaking onto him. 

His sotmach is trembling, knuckles white with his grip on the sheets, and oh, how Foggy loves this. He loves to watch Matt come apart under him.

“You feel so good,” Foggy says with a moan. “So hot and good, Christ, Matt.”

“Foggy,” he gasps.

“I know, sweetheart,” he croons. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes,” he moans. “Yes, Foggy, God, yes.”

Foggy picks up the pace a little, going from slow, steady thrusts to a much faster rhythm, and Matt gasps, moving his hips to meet Foggy's thrusts, mouth agape. 

“Oh, that's it,” he says. “That's it, Matty.”

He leans over Matt, and their mouths meet again, the kiss sloppy and hot, but good, nonetheless. Matt's hands grip Foggy's shoulders, and his legs wrap around his waist to drive him in deeper, and oh, that is good. He's panting into Matt's ear as he thrusts, and Matt is moaning loudly with complete abandon, and god, that's so _good_ , it gets him every time. 

“Shit, Matty, that's it,” he pants. “That's it, baby, you feel so good.”

“F-foggy,” Matt gasps. “I'm close, I'm so close, Foggy-”

“I got you, baby, I got you,” he says, pressing kisses to Matt's jaw and neck. “Gonna make you feel so good, Matty, don't worry.”

Matt lets out a whine, and Foggy adjusts, holding himself above Matt as he thrusts. His free hand goes to Matt's cock, and he starts stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Matt's hips lift off the bed and he lets out a keening sound, head thrown back as he moans loudly. 

“F-f-foggy, oh God, Foggy, please, Foggy, Foggy,” he sobs.

“I know, baby, I know,” Foggy says. “You gonna come for me, Matty? Come on, sweetheart, I know you're close. Come on and come for me, Matt, I wanna see you.”

Matt groans, trembling, and Foggy twists his wrist- and that's the ticket. Matt's coming, then, clenching around Foggy and painting his trembling stomach with his release, making choked, breathless sounds. His head is thrown back, throat exposed, his red mouth parted around his moans. God, he looks so incredible, and he's so tight, and Foggy is so, so close....

“I'm gonna come, Matty,” he pants. “Christ, baby, Jesus, you feel so good.”

His thrusts start becoming a little more erratic, heat pooling in his abdomen, and he's so, so close. He's panting, and Matt is gasping and moaning, still clenching around him, and with a hoarse cry, he's spilling into Matt, shuddering. He thrusts a little through his orgasm, panting, and finally comes to a stop, breathless, his limbs feeling like liquid. He pulls out and Matt hisses, but he scoops Matt into his arms, holding him to his chest, soothing him with kisses across his face and neck and shoulder.

“You did so well,” he croons into Matt's ear. “You're so beautiful, baby, you did such a good job.”

Matt turns in his arms so that they're face to face, and his face is flushed again, but he looks very pleased. He hums a little, burying his hot face in Foggy's neck, and he runs his hands over Matt's body, soothing and gentle.

Eventually, he gets up long enough to clean the both of them up before heading straight for the bed again. They can shower in the morning- for now, he's warm and tired, and the prospect of having Matt leave his arms for even a second is currently out of the question. 

“My beautiful Matty,” he whispers, and Matt hums.

He kisses him, soft and slow and sweet, and Matt burrows into his neck, nuzzling the skin there. Perhaps this is his favorite part, he thinks- the afterglow. The reward of a very content, soft Matt in his arms, humming with the warmth of a good orgasm and the steady hand of Foggy's consistent and sweet praise. He's always so soft and pleasant, then, and it's so lovely to see.

But really, Foggy's favorite part of all of this is Matt.

Either way, they both go to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
